Crossovers that Shouldn't Be: Familiar Nyu
by Jebe
Summary: An experiment involving replacing Saito with Nyu, with chaos ensuing.


Crossovers that Shouldn't Be: Elfen Lied/Familiar of Zero, Nyu version

Disclaimer:

This fanfiction is written under the auspices of Fair Use of the likenesses of charaters, environments, and situations from the various Guyver and Familiar of Zero properties. This means that this work will avoid plagiarizing the existing properties, and thus things will deviate from canon.

[/\]

Today, like every other day this semester, Louise swore to herself she would do the assigned task properly. This day was particularly important so she'd actually swore she wouldn't screw up six times before leaving her room. Today was the day she would summon a Familiar and her elemental affinity might finally be properly classified. The series of humiliating failures finally laid to rest.

She purposefully ignored the part of her mind informing her she was going to simply summon a cloud of smoke, and epically fail once more. Just like every other time she was called on to demonstrate. Not that she let that get her down... She really needed to stop doing that.

Arriving in the courtyard she debated volunteering, but the time came and went leaving her the last person to perform the ceremony. And thus it was with the Professor Colbert;s urging and under the impatient gaze of her classmates that she performed the ritual.

The result was an explosion, again... Just as she was about to declare failure it cleared enough to reveal a odd girl with long red hair and red eyes in an outfit that seemed downright ridiculous between the green twin tailed night cap, the short sleeved pink turtleneck with an overdone collar, the red corset thing with the frilly apron not-sleeves, the embroidered yellow skirt, and the purple boots. She was at a loss whether to chalk this up as a victory thanks to having a spell actually do something more then end in an explosion, or a defeat for summoning such a weird person instead of any of the usual familiars. Leading to her looking to professor Colbert for guidance.

"Nyu!"

"Wha?"

Professor Colbert however seemed to be focused on something else. It was always like this. The teachers made a show of being nice but they never really helped her. It was always "oh this is easy" or "don't worry you'll get it."

"Nyu, nyu, nyu."

"Get her off me!"

"Nyu, nyu, nyu."

"I think she does protest too much."

"Why isn't anyone helping me?"

What was he looking at anyway? What could possibly be more deserving of his attention then his own student? Looking in the direction of his gaze she saw her familiar in a perfect boob hold contentedly squeezing away while chanting "Nyu" while Kirche ran around like she was on fire.

[/\]

"Nyu!" Her familiar cooed happily, acting completely innocent like she hadn't spent the last half hour attached to the most "endowed" student in the Academy.

Professor Colbert cleared his throat pointedly. "You must complete the ritual."

Louise flushed despite herself as she performed the preliminary chant. It wasn't like it was a boy or anything else that should really count. She had to fight the temptation to retreat as she drew nearer. Nyu looked at her questioningly, and then seemed to come to a realization as they got closer still. Louise found herself the receiver instead of the deliverer of a clumsy kiss.

"Nyu!" The girl declared happily, once again looking completely innocent. Her smiling face however quickly shifted to that of being troubled before she started waving her hand wildly and crying "Nyu" in clear distress. Despite herself Louise found herself trying to comfort the girl for the few minutes it lasted.

[/\]

It quickly became apparent her normal way of dealing with problems just wasn't going to work here. The girl which she had ended up just defaulting to referring to as Nyu, had the mind of a small child and the attention span of a hummingbird. She'd dutifully listen to what she said with no apparent comprehension, and then as soon as you were done be off to tinker with something else. Her eventual attempt at a silence spell to at least silence her incessant chatter only served in scaring off her still chatty familiar.

She hated herself.

[/\]

Siesta was busy with all the various little chores necessary to prepare for the next day. With the idle Nobles requiring them to be on hand for various tasks a lot of things that normally could have been done over the course of the day were put off until until the Nobles finally retired. And thus the list of things she had left to do was not as short as she would prefer, although she knew better then to complain.

As expected of this hour the servants effectively had the place to themselves. The only Nobles out this late would be those engaging in activities they didn't want made public knowledge, and thus for a limited time actually had some degree of respect for the servant populace. So it was with an not inconsiderable amount of surprise that Siesta reacted to and odd girl wandering by looking like someone had killed her dog.

"Nyu." She declared mournfully, head down, and shoulders slumped.

She almost looked like that odd familiar the Nobles had been talking about. The one they had started calling the Booby Fondler in reference to her apparently assaulting Lady Kirche. That left her torn on whether to try to help her or try to avoid her. The side wanting to help won out thanks to the girl just looking so utterly dejected.

"Wait..." Siesta found herself calling out.

"Nyu?" The girl inquired her head coming up.

"If you want you can stay with me for a while." Siesta offered not entirely sure whether she would end up regretting it.

The girl showed no sign of really understanding what she said, but drew closer and sniffed curiously in her direction. It took Siesta a moment to remember that she had recently decided to use some of the money she didn't send home to purchase some bars of scented soap and taken advantage of this recently.

"Do you like it?" Siesta asked halting as the girl continued to sniff at her.

"Nyu." The girl said pleasantly nodding with closed eyes and a big smile. Siesta found herself warming up to that innocent smile. As the edges of her own lips began to tug into a mimicry of the expression she realized she had been maintaining a worried frown since she had first seen the odd girl.

[/\]

"Good morning, Lady Valliere." Chirped a happy voice.

Louise blinked blearily, her mind struggling to make sense of anything beyond she wanted to sleep and something was impeding that. She grogily scratched at places a proper lady shouldn't scratch at in public while an oddly delicious odor weaved its way through her nostrils but failed to elicit an intelligent response from her tired brain. Her stomach grumbled in dissatisfaction at its empty state while her brain still failed to quite manage to put two and two together.

"Your familiar was a big help to me last night, so I thought I'd return the facor by acting as your personal servant this morning." The happy voice chirped again.

"Nyu!" Was enthusiastically added by an oddly familiar redhead catgirl in a maid's uniform standing, next to the dark haired one. Her tired mind pondered that one as the two dressed her. After being seated before a plate of cookberry pie and hot lamb soup prepared with lots of meat just the way she liked it, her mind finally decided that 2+2=4. Comprehension however did her little good as both maid and familiar had long since vacated her dwelling.

Damn it! One of her most cherished fantasies actually came true and she was too out of it to appreciate it and take advantage!

[/\]

Tabitha quietly observed those around her while using her book as cover, and a source of actual entertainment during the more dull parts. Kirche, as she was prone, was fussing about various things. Louise's familiar kept coming up with such regularity, Tabitha was forced to conclude that the incident with the boob fondling had left a significant lasting impression upon her.

By her observations the male half of the student body had quickly decided the horned girl was the Best Familiar Ever, and looked forward to her future exploits with great anticipation. The female half was divided. Most considered her harmless. It wasn't like the horned girl had done anything more then a somewhat more energetic version of a prank that wasn't unknown in the baths, afterall. Then there was the numerous girls that didn't care for Kirche and her slutty habits, and saw the incident as a kind of divine justice for her activities. Kirche's allies and those particularly disturbed the presence of the horned for for various reasons formed a disorganized collection which it would be a lie to call a alliance, even in the face of the boys ever more verbal response.

"Nyu!" Kirche went rock still as the familiar, apparently turned maid given the uniform, placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Nyu?" Asked the girl whose skeletal not cat ears had since been decorated in the fashion of cat ears. Tabitha noted another cat eared maid and drew obvious conclusions to the source of this phenomena. Kirche on the other hand seemed to be debating the merits of fleeing in mortal terror in front of the entire student body, again. Personally Tabitha thought the girl looked nice like that.

[/\]

Louise resisted the urge to cackle at the hated Zerbst's distress. It was worth the trip just to watch her squirm. No longer would the older more developed girl be able to lord over her without a specter of fear hovering over her shoulder. It couldn't be more perfect if she planned it herself.

[/\]

Tabitha stared as she found her familiar had found a new friend. A new friend she was having a very animated conversation with. A conversation consisting of Kiyuus and Nyus with each holding more meaning then was normally put into a single word. She found it intellectually stimulating on several levels, even as she increasingly developed the suspicion that Irukukwu was going to start asking about wearing a maid's uniform. And then there would be the discussion of why she couldn't play with Louise's familiar, again. And why she needed to keep her human form a secret, again. And she'd probably go ahead and do so behind her back anyway.

Author's Notes:

This has been a good experiment in that there is a strong need to depict nonverbal communication in order to make conversation scenes work properly with a character that cannot communicate in the conventional sense.


End file.
